


Right In Front Of You

by PyaarIshq381



Category: RH Plus
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clueless Ageha, Clueless Makoto, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pining Ageha, Pining Makoto, Pining Mister, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyaarIshq381/pseuds/PyaarIshq381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of  the life and loves of the residents of Eternal Moon Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom deserves more fics!!! I mean four beautiful and HOT vamps living together in one house!.... and I can count on ONE hand the number of fics written out there for this fandom  
> What more do people need for inspiration?!?!!  
> Aaaaanyway, my poor work remains unbetae'd therefore any errors are yours truly ! Read at your own grammatical peril?
> 
> This fic was inspired by a fic I read called Blood Lust by Haruka. It was fab and my only complaint is that I wish it was longer . Do take time to read it if you haven't. Its gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of the life and loves of the residents of Eternal Moon Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom deserves more fics!!! I mean four beautiful and HOT vamps living together in one house!.... and I can count on ONE hand the number of fics written out there for this fandom  
> What more do people need for inspiration?!?!!  
> Aaaaanyway, my poor work remains unbetae'd therefore any errors are yours truly ! Read at your own grammatical peril?  
> This fic was inspired by a fic I read called Blood Lust by Haruka. It was fab and my only complaint is that I wish it was longer . Do take time to read it if you haven't. Its gorgeous

__

_**Masakazu** _

__

Her scent is intoxicating...

He speaks shyly,

"I'm s-so s-sorry... this is all new to me"

"Is it?" she purrs hungrily.

Body shifts closer, red dress hikes up - creamy thighs.

 

**Hook...**

His voice turns breathless,

"Uh...um... I... er, f-find it ...um hard t-to speak to women"

He ducks his head bashfully, eyes downcast showing off long, long lashes...

His lean pale hands twiddle nervously.

She moves in even closer, a glimpse of an ample bosom in a sinfully low cut neckline.

Her soft luscious locks brush against his neck, ever so gently, silky and soft.

 

**Line...**

"But why...?" she asks huskily,

"...you're so cute!"

One small, elegant hand threads into his dark locks, whilst the other tilts his chin up so he can look her in the eye,

" Very C-U-T-E" she whispers seductively, stressing the last word  as her sweet breath ghosts over his lips.

"Am I?"

A dangerous glint, almost predatory, flickers momentarily in his eyes.

She shivers but can't draw her gaze away from him.

"Y-yes"

 

**and Sinker...**

 

It's her turn to stutter

She is mesmerised.

He dips his head.

She slowly closes her eyes, tilting her head up... neck exposed in surrender.

He's nearly there.

He can almost taste it.

Can almost taste her.

He opens his mouth, ready to receive and then...

 

"Ah Tamura-kun...is that you?"

 

Oh no!

Lord No!

That voice...!

His date squeals and leaps out of his hands.

The moment is totally lost.

He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, clenching his previously happily occupied hand to his sides

Damn that voice!

He should have seen it coming .

"Ah I thought it was you " says the annoyingly deep and silky voice again, "fancy seeing you here huh?"

"Hn" he grunts back, silently willing the voice to go away, but luck is not with him as he hears the sound of someone seating themselves down in the seat opposite.

What the hell is he doing here, he wants to ask .

But he is too pissed off to.

And he knows the intruder's response would only serve to infuriate him more.

Better to just ignore him

He opens his eyes to only be met with a smug gaze and an unashamed dazzling smile

 

_Translation: I know you're trying to ignore me but it wont work. I'm not going anywhere_

 

The damn annoying bastard!

"Ano...Tamura-kun..." the voice speaks again,oozing fake sincerity _(go figure)_ ,  the owner's demeanour undaunted by Masakazu's less than friendly welcome _(if one could call it such)_ ,

 

",,, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely companion here?".

The female beside him perks up, obviously charmed by the newcomer.

He sighs dejectedly.

Here it comes, no point in avoiding the inevitable.

With a voice laced with ill concealed bitterness and venom, he begins the introductions

"Aihara-san this is my fr- I mean acquaintance Haruka Konoe," he spits out, " Konoe this is Aihara Maki a friend of mine... from my course"

"N-nice to meet you Haruka-kun " Maki smiles cutely, her eyes lowering bashfully; a blush steadily growing on her face as she extends her small hand towards Konoe, whilst Masakazu stares on,venomously, at the turn of events.

Wasn't it only moments ago that Maki was literally all over him?

Now she was practically drooling over Haruka, like he was a plate of gourmet steak

 

Disgusting!

 

Haruka takes her hand and gives her his trademark killer smile;  guaranteed to turn women into dribbling piles of mush. 

Unfortunately, Maki is no exception. She is, ** _literally_**   putty in his hands now. 

Haruka's gaze shifts to his glaring one ( _the jerk_ ) and, without breaking eye contact,  raises Maki's hand to his lips.

"No the pleasure is all mine Maki-chan" he says huskily, his eyes never wavering from Masakazu's,

"It's really nice to meet Tamura-kun's friends. And though he claims we're just acquaintances, I can definitely assure you **I** regard him as a ...close friend." he adds winking at him.

 

**Friends!!??**

 

Masakazu nearly chokes

The hell you are,  he inwardly fumes, his hands shaking with rage.

The dude was practically rubbing his triumph in his face.

The damn bastard appears, practically from thin air and not only does he interrupt what  Tamura  was beginning to think  a very successful night, but also had the audacity to try and steal his date right before his eyes! Though seeing how Maki seemed ready to lie down and spread her legs for him right there and then, Haruka clearly didn't need to try very hard 

"Oh is that so...?"purred the hussy, "Pity Tamura-kun has never mentioned you before" Maki giggles, not even glancing towards him,

... totally enraptured by his so called _'friend'_

"Is that so?" Konoe replies with a deep sexy chuckle, his gaze shifting from Masakazu to focus on the woman opposite him, killer smile in place, "What a pity indeed."

Typical.

 

Haruka Konoe 1

Tamura Masakazu 0

 

* * *

 

"Okay dude , what the hell?" Masakazu corners Konoe the moment he steps out of the love hotel, where just an hour earlier, the latter had taken Maki after dining and ditching, leaving Tamura to pay for the bill,

" It's not enough that you interrupt my date  and steal my girl " he shouts , pushing and pressing the taller boy into a wall in the darkened alley he's managed to drag  them both into," but you had the bloody nerve to leave me with the fucking bill as well!"

Masakazu snarls and bares his fangs; the hands scrunching up Konoe's collar shaking with barely contained fury

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're angry" Konoe drawls, a lazy sated smile pasted on his incredibly handsome face, completely unfazed and seemingly unaffected by Masakazu's wrath.

His apathy only serves to anger Masakazu more .

"Why you son of a-"  Tamura  bellows, incessant with fury as he  thrusts his face threateningly into Konoe's-  ready to whip out whole lot of  of kung -fu beat down  on the smug arse's behind.

I mean really...first the prat muscles in on his goukun turf and then , if that wasn't enough disrespect, he openly steals one of his  women right from under his nose.

He wasn't going to stand for any of it!

 

But what happens next takes him by complete surprise

 

" My word.. would you just shut up" Konoe interrupts and proceeds to do the strangest and most alarming  thing ever!!

Konoe grabs the front of Masakazu's shirt, yanks him forward towards his own strong and solid form and forcefully crushes his lips down the angry boy's.

To say that Mazakazu was shocked would be an understatement.

He was  so totally and utterly gob-smacked,  his hands falling  from Konoe's collar unwittingly as his whole body freezes.

Konoe was kissing him.

Konoe was actually snogging his face off...

...right there...

...in a darkened alley!!!

He must have been dreaming

After what seems like forever, but could only have been seconds, Tamura snaps out of his stupor when he suddenly feels Konoe's wet tongue pressing between his lips, demanding entrance.

Shockingly,he complies.

He opens his mouth and the most amazing sensations burst through him, as if he has just been electrified.

Every nerve in his his body is heightened and  sizzle,  and despite the fact that  both their bodies are cold;  where their skin connects, Masakazu actually feels like he is on fire.

He is utterly and completely invaded as Konoe ravishes his mouth; sweeping over his teeth, dominating his tongue , in a manner so erotic his knees buckle and he has to hold on to Konoe's brown leather jacket to steady himself.

As Goukun Prince, he could hardly recount  the many kisses he'd enjoyed in the past, however he could say with a lot of certainty that none of those kisses had ever made him feel the way he  felt as Haruka kissed him . It felt like he was being truly being kissed for the first time in his life.

What made it even better was the slight, sweet taste of blood that he detected on Konoe's tongue.

It's Maki's.

Suddenly,  he remembers  hat Konoe had just fed and he could taste Maki on him.

The thought should've angered him,  after all Maki had been his mark first .

But he is not angry...

...he should be...

….but he is not.

Instead he is excited

He is exhilarated...

He is hard

And as he opens his mouth for more , all his previous thoughts of vengeance are all but a whisper in the wind.

He kisses Konoe back, as aggressively as he is him.

And as he presses himself, body flush against the taller boy;- he more than pleased to find he is not the only one excited

Konoe is hard too.

 

_Tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Makoto** _

"Makoto!"

A voice calls from far away

"Makoto!"

It's closer now,

"Makoto...baka...wake up...Makoto!" it's louder  and  closer.

He wants it to go away,so he can go back to dreaming about playing with his mum, in the playground near his old neighbourhood .

They were having so much fun.

However, the voice is persistent and obnoxious and wont leave him alone.

It's shaking him now .

He shifts to his back trying to swat its annoying hands away from his shoulders and tries, in vain,  to drag his bed covers over his head although he knows its no use.

He's awake now... the dream is gone.

His eyes flutter open and immediately his disdain evaporates as the absurdly beautiful eyes of the absurdly beautiful face belonging to  Ageha peers down at him, mischief and eagerness glinting in their soft brown tones.

His breath catches in his throat .

It's like an angel is looking down on him, though he definitely knows the owner of the beautiful face and the beautiful eyes is anything _**but**_ an angel.

Pain in the ass yes, but definitely not an  angel!

He opens his eyes fully and raises his arm to stifle a yawn, only to be nearly squashed to death by the intruder who having realised his 'victim' is awake, dives onto his bed and straddles him

"A-Ageha..."Makoto splutters and blushes, as Ageha's bottom accidentally hits a particularly sensitive spot, " what the heck... man? What are you doing jumping on me like that?"

"Oh don't be such a girl Makoto," Ageha waves his protests away and is thankfully unaware of Makoto's predicament, who is, after all, a healthy adolescent teenage boy,

"...how can you be asleep when something exciting is happening across the hall!" he adds leaning forward into Makoto's face, his forearms crossed and braced on Makoto's chest for support, eyebrows wriggling conspiratorially.

Although the shift of Ageha's pert bottom serves to torture him on a whole new level- almost stealing his concentration, Makoto, through much effort, replies steadily and as calmly as he can,

"Easily Ageha, coz it's the weekend remember...the only two days in the whole week we actually get to lie in and I for one intend to do so. Now unless there is a fire or someone's died, in your case, again, please let me go to sleep."

He almost feels bad when Ageha pouts cutely at his dismissal but one has to be firm when it comes to Ageha.

Best nip bad habits in the bud.

When he first arrived at the mansion , he fell instantly for Ageha's innocent act and indulged him in his random and often frequent nonsensical whims of fancy.

Had it not been for Kiyoi putting his foot down and Masakazu letting him in on Ageha's tricks, he'd have been a sucker for life.

"Buuut you gotta see this Makoto" Ageha whines, wriggling his lower half in disgruntlement , unknowingly causing havoc to Makoto's  already strained self restraint.

"Fine!" retorts Makoto, twisting his body and tipping Ageha, who lands unceremoniously on the floor on his bottom, as Makoto rushes to get up, averting disaster before it happens.

Had Ageha stayed longer on him, he would've felt something Makoto didn't want him to feel...EVER.

" This better be worth it Ageha" he grumbles as he wraps the morning gown he keeps at the base of his bed round his body for warmth as well as to cover himself from Ageha 'surprisingly' perceptive gaze.

The latter,  who had been dazed at being thrown rather suddenly  to the floor, perks up and gives Makoto his most dazzling and cocky grin, making the raven haired boy's stomach flutter, as he watches Ageha's face transform from delightful to plain mesmerising.

"Oh trust me" the brunet answers with a wink , as he lifts himself off the floor,

" it's gonna be."

 

 

* * *

_**Ageha** _

"Ageha, why are we sneaking to Masakazu's room" the  calm but puzzled voice behind him whispers close to his ear, making the hairs on his nape stand.

He can barely control the pleasant shiver that runs through him, straight down to his nether regions.

Thank goodness he's not facing Makoto, or else he'd have to explain why he was suddenly  so flustered

"Shhh" he chides Makoto, " be quiet...we don't wanna wake them."

"Them...what do you mean them? " Makoto hisses in Ageha's ear managing to unknowingly elicit another spine tingling reaction in him,

" I'm not going to sneak up on Masakazu when he's got a girl in there!" the raven adds as he suddenly stops , straightening up and crossing his arms; looking down at a partially crouching Ageha  in defiance, 

"It's perverted and immoral and I'm not doing it!"

"Oh for the love of..." Ageha doesn't know whether to laugh or cry in  both exasperation and amusement .

Makoto has to be the biggest prude he's ever come across, and that's including Kiyoi who at least manages to get girls when it's their designated hunting season.

"We are not going to sneak up on Masakazu with a girl you idiot. Now stop being such a prude and come on'" he adds reaching back to grab Makoto then taking his final steps to Masakazu's door,.

"You promise there isn't a naked girl in there ?" Makoto asks again, his eyes searching Ageha's when the other boy turns to face him, full of apprehension and distrust.

Ageha chuckles at that.

Makoto knows him well.

Too bad ,  he doesn't know him  well enough

"I promise , there isn't a naked girl" Ageha answers back earnestly, confident in the knowledge that he isn't lying.

However there is a predatory smile on his face that makes Makoto uneasy.

Even if  Ageha hasn't lied,  Ageha  can tell Makoto suspects that he hasn't told the absolute truth either.

Shame Makoto wasn't specific in  his line of enquiry pertaining to what  he expects to see in Baka-kazu's room.

 

Boy was he in for a surprise.

 

Fortunately , Masakazu's bedroom door is slightly ajar ( _that's how Ageha found out_ _in the first place- stupid Kazu_ ), so all he has to do is push it and it silently opens wider .

He steps aside to let Makoto see, who in turn, is straining with curiosity against his better judgement , to see what's inside.

Ageha watches Makoto's face as he takes the whole scene in , his eyes widening and pupils dilating in shock.

 

_**Makoto** _

 

He gasps and takes a minute step back , slowly turning his head to face a smug Ageha who is grinning back and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as if  to ask  ' _so what do you think_ '.

"You lied to me!" Makoto hisses out in accusation, trying desperately to keep his voice down so as not to wake the near naked couple lying on their fronts ( _thank goodness for that - he didn't know what he would have done if he'd seen boobs_ ) on Masakazu's futon, their lower modesty barely covered by a thin, almost transparent sheet .

The girl lies closer to the door, her arm thrown over Masakazu's back and her face is hidden under her mid-length brown hair that oddly looks familiar ,

"T-there's a n-naked girl in there!"

"I didn't lie..." Ageha replies calmly, that smug, infuriating smile still pasted on his face making Makoto want to punch him in the face, no matter how pretty he is,

"... look again"

Makoto doesn't want to, least Masakazu wakes up and beats him for being a massive perv, but he is curious as to why Ageha seems  determined and smug even though he is a nasty little liar who is trying to turn him into a Peeping Tom.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on individual perspectives, the 'girl' shifts her arm and lifts up an elegant but rather large hand and unconsciously tucks her hair behind her ear- leading to Makoto gasping for the second time and nearly shrieking his head off.

 

The 'girl' is none other than Konoe!

 

He is stunned beyond belief.

As he is rather loud in his surprise, it's no shock to him when Konoe opens one lazy eye and stares at him.

Great...!!

Now,  not only is he a pervert, he's been caught in the act... but Ageha, the one who started it all is safely hidden, standing against the wall in the hallway, trying futilely to stifle his giggles

Life can be so unfair sometimes...

Surprisingly,  Konoe winks at him and grins leisurely and disconcertingly like a Cheshire cat

"Be a doll Makoto and shut the door after you when you leave. I believe I have someone awaiting a pleasurable wake up call, " he drawls huskily, turning to snuggle his face into Masakazu's nape.

As to how Masakazu fares, Makoto can only guess at coz Makoto is out there like a shot, a ne'er apoplectic Ageha screeching with laughter, at his tail

 That is one image Makoto  does not need in his head EVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell that was interesting! after watching Princess Princess D I thought I'd pay homage by having Konoe mistaken for a girl. Comments are desperately welcomed. Unbetae'd work so beware of errors (if spotted , please inform yours truly and rectify ) Happy reading


End file.
